


Да

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Consent, Dominant Woman, F/M, Fenris (Dragon Age) Has Issues, First Time, First time consensual, Hawke knows what to do, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Так ты этого хочешь?Фенрис закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь унять собственные мысли.Он здесь.Поместье Хоук, Киркволл, Вольная Марка, а Тевинтер далеко-далеко, а Данариус мертв и никогда-никогда больше его не коснется.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 6





	Да

Лириум под кожей вспыхивает от прикосновения. Фенриса лижет изнутри расплавленным металлом, и мысли из головы выжигает, не оставляя ничего, кроме _злобы_ и _страха_. Ведомый этим, Фенрис отпихивает источник прикосновения от себя, толкает вперед и наступает.

Это он держит под контролем то, что здесь происходит, это он _хозяин_ ситуации, никто не стремиться его подчинить, никто не… 

Он моргает. 

Вздрагивает, понимая, и отступает.

У Хоук, прижатой к стене, глаза цвета ярче и яснее, чем небо. И она просто смотрит, _смотрит_ без капли страха, хотя это странно, и Фенрис уверен, что так быть не должно, он ведь…

Он ведь сломан. Он мог убить ее, ему это ничего не стоило. Хоук без доспехов, и ее тело под стальной хваткой крепкое, сильное, но все еще из плоти, крови и костей, а Фенрис без труда способен пробить рукой даже металл, чтобы достать до сердца. 

Фенрис пытается отпустить ее, отступить, смущенный и растерянный. Концы пальцев острых латных перчаток оставили следы на одежде, он мог пропороть ими кожу, он мог… 

Хоук не страшно. 

Фенрис пытается сделать шаг назад, но ему не дают. Хоук протягивает руки к пасти злого голодного волка. Хоук хватает его за открытые, без брони, участки на руках, разворачивает одним слитным движением, и Фенрис бьется спиной о стену, и в легких совсем не остается воздуха, и в груди печет, и… 

Она целует его.

А он чувствует себя абсолютно _беспомощным_ , у него слабеют колени — и это просто _отвратительно_ — и он чувствует себя не в силах оттолкнуть ее. 

_он не хочет отталкивать_

Крепкие руки Хоук держат его капканом, губы у нее горячие, но ощущаются, как ледяная вода, в которой погружаешься с головой. 

_он сам виноват он не должен был…_

Мысли мечутся. Жгут. Текут из одной в другую. 

Фенрис столько раз видел смертоносный двуручный меч в ее руках. Знал, что эти руки привычны к мечу, к крови, он все это знал, и его собственные руки были точно такими же, по локоть в крови, зачастую буквально. 

И эти руки не подходят для того, чтобы касаться друг друга. 

Руки Фенриса так точно. 

Он слишком для этого сломан.

_сломан_

Губы Хоук опускаются на его шею, проходясь поцелуями по линии челюсти, но Фенрис все еще не может дышать. Воздух кажется раскаленным и густым, и весь он пропитан запахом Хоук. 

Ее колено вжимается между его слабеющих ног, и Фенрису хочется раствориться, а еще его берет бесконтрольной отвратительной дрожью. Он пытается ухватиться за Хоук, но пальцы не слушаются, слабо соскальзывают по мягкой ткани ее домашней одежды. Она упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от его головы. 

Он в ловушке и не может сбежать, и он просто парализован. 

Горячие губы касаются линии лириума, и Фенрис жмурит глаза, но ему не становится больно.

Сердце колотится, и тело кажется клеткой, из которой Фенрис никогда не вырвется. 

Он заперт. Заперт, и на шее удавка, и душа внутри даже не мечется — тоже парализована. 

Заперт. 

_больно, и бело под веками, и грубая рука между лопаток_

_м о й м а л е н ь к и й в о л к_

— Фенрис. Фенрис!

Фенрис вздрагивает, моргая, и наконец может видеть: Хоук держит его лицо в ладонях, гладит большим пальцем щеки и смотрит, и ее взгляд выворачивает наизнанку, и он открыт, как книга. 

_смотри, листай, рви страницы_

У Хоук твердый беспокойный взгляд. 

Без жалости, без сожаления, без отвращения.

Его сложно выдерживать. Фенрис тонет.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Хоук, и он послушно смотрит, и ему кажется, что сердце сейчас разорвется, а в голове клубок путаной пряжи. — Все в порядке? Или мне отпустить тебя?

Фенрис теряется, приоткрыв губы, не зная, что ответить. 

Никто никогда не спрашивал у него ничего подобного. Никогда. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Хоук отстраняется. Отступает, и тепло ее тела, приятная тяжесть, ощущение близости начинает растворяться, и Фенрис хватается за ее пояс, чувствуя, что может дышать. 

Его не заставляют. 

Он здесь, потому что он этого хочет. 

Ее сердце еще не в его руках, потому что он доверяет ей. 

— Хоук. 

Больше ничего сказать не выходит. Слова не идут, застревают в горле, и Фенрис почти давится ими. 

Но напряжение пропадает. Его все еще трясет, и сердце все еще колотится, но он смотрит Хоук в глаза, и он _дома_. 

— Хоук.

Он больше не чувствует себя запертым. Беспомощным. 

Она целует его опять, на этот раз медленно и бережно, и Фенрису опять не хватает воздуха. 

Не хватает ее. 

Она снова отстраняется, смотрит внимательно глаза в глаза — Фенрис чувствует, как теплеют кончики ушей, а дыхание Хоук щекочет ему лицо. 

— Фенрис. Скажи мне. Ты этого хочешь? 

Он теряется снова.

Он не знает, что отвечать. Он должен ответить _правильно_. 

Но…

_Правильно_ — это как?

— Фенрис. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. 

— Тебя. 

Срывается с языка быстрее, чем он может себя остановить. 

Это правда, чистая правда, и его все еще трясет так, будто наверх по лестнице стол для убоя, а не кровать. 

Хоук прищуривает свои невозможно голубые глаза.

— Так ты этого хочешь?

Фенрис закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь унять собственные мысли. 

Он здесь. 

Поместье Хоук, Киркволл, Вольная Марка, а Тевинтер далеко-далеко, а Данариус мертв и никогда-никогда больше его не коснется. 

— Да. 

Тогда Хоук берет его за руку, не боясь порезаться о когти перчатки, и тянет за собой наверх.


End file.
